Sister
by cassie-anime-japan
Summary: What if Tyson had a sister, what if she was hiding something, and what if one of the beybladers started taking a personal interest in her?
1. Arrival

_Author's Note: I do not nor will I ever own any of the characters in Beyblade, but I do own Amy. (she's all MINE muwahahaha cough cough hahaha) Also I have no idea what part of Japan Tyson lives in so i just picked a place. Sorry if my grammar is a little off, grammar was NEVER my strong point._

_Disclaimer: I'm not sure where exactly I plan on taking this story and I've sorta got writter's block so just give me some time and hopefully I'll pull through. Hoping to make this an M rated story later on again just give me some time._

Chapter 1 Arrival

It was a mild summer day in Okaida, Japan. (I just made the place up) Tyson was just sitting on the edge of the outside walk way to his grandfather's doujo "Man I'm sooooo bored." exclaimed Tyson. "Well if you'd get off your lazy butt and do something you wouldn't be so bored numskull," said Hillary, whom Tyson refered to as the naging girl who started following him around ever since 8th grade just to annoy him 24/7. "Oh yeah well I don't see you doing anything either except bugging me!" Tyson argued, "As a matter of fact I am doing something," said Hillary in retalliation. "Oh yeah what?" asked Tyson, "I'm going to be the first one to greet your sister when she returns from school today," said Hillary matter of factly as Tysons eyes opened wide "what, you mean my sister is coming home today!" yelled Tyson who completly forgot all about his sisters arrival. "Figures, I can't believe you forgot all about Amy coming home after 6 years away Tyson I mean your her brother for peat sake, your hopeless," said Hillary angrily. "I didn't forget I just misplaced the exact time and day she was arriving in my head thats all." Tyson said.

Little did Tyson and Hillary know they had an audience watching them argue. Lee, Max, and Kenny gave each other tired expressions as they watched the two go on and on. "Can you actually believe they are dating I never saw that one coming did you guys?" asked Ray looking back and forth at Hillary and Tyson as they started throwing insults at each other. "Honestly, never in a million years" exclaimed Max still trying to figure out how exactly it happened, "well you know what they say boys, love is blind" said Dizzy, Kenny's superintellegent computer, "well cupid must have been very near sighted when he shot Hillary and Tyson what do you think Kai?" asked Kenny who then turned to look at Kai who just shrudged while leaning agaist a wall with his eyes closed giving off the impression that he was just wasting his time there and could be doing more important things like improving his beyblading or something (as usual). But in his head he was just as shocked as all the others. "I would just like to know where exactly he found the courage to ask her out," said Max who knew Tyson better than anyone and also knew how afraid of Hillary he was no matter what he said I mean she could be very intimidating at times. "Actually Max I think it was the other way around" exclaimed Dizzy who knew for a fact that Hillary was going to ask Tyson out because Hillary was talking to him the day before the big moment.

Then all of a sudden Hillary and Tyson stop arguing to turn and look at the double doors of the doujo, along with every one else, to see a girl with semi-long black hair with red streaks put into two pig tails with bright red eyes wearing a white button-up shirt along with a black tie adorned with a skull and cross bones on the bottom and a skirt with a black and white plad design and to top it all off a pair of black knee high converse. Following behind were Tyson's grandpa and Hiro. "Hey there dudes and dudette look who decided to come out of hiding," said Tyson's grandpa sarcasticly whom everyone just called grandpa.(weird huh) While everyone else was still staring at her, Hillary immediately started to charge after the girl with her arms wide open ready to greet her in a tight embrace.

"Amy!" yelled Hillary as she hugged her best friend ever since kindergarden with all her might. "Hillary!" exclaimed Amy returning the hug with just as much force, glad to see her childhood friend after so many years of beng separated. "OMG I have missed you, I almost didn't recognize you at first because I wasn't expecting to see a gorgeous young lady charchind at me," said Amy now squeezing Hillary's hands as she looked her over for the first time in 6 long years. "well it looks like I'm not the only one who has changed either but we were only 9 when we last saw each other before you had to leave." said Hillary with just a hint of pink on her face from Amy's statement. "I know and believe me I have thought about everyone every second of the day since I was away too, now where is my dear little brother whom I've missed sooo much," Amy said as she started heading towards Tyson to give him a big hug, "I'm only twenty seconds younger than you" mumbled Tyson as he returned the hug with not as much enthusiasm.

Just then Tyson realized that none of his friends knew that he and his sister were twins, in fact he couldn't even remember if he even told his friends that he had a sisiter at all let alone that she was his twin sister although you couldn't really tell by looking at the two. "oh sorry guys this is my twin sister Amy" said Tyson gesturing to Amy as she came to stand beside Tyson. "Yo, I can't believe my brother forgot to mention me, gee I wonder why that sliped his mind" exclaimed Amy as she gave Tyson a very mean glare that looked like she was about to pounce on Tyson for forgetting to mention his only twin sister to his friends. "But I guess I really shouldn't be surprised after that time when he was 8 and he forgot to put on any clothes except his spiderman boy briefs and ran out the door because he was in a big hurry to get to school or else he would have been late for the upteenth time" said Amy just to get back at her so called brother, and while everyone else was laughing she turned her head to see that her brothers face was completly blood red while he started to studder from the embarrasment, oh yeah revenge was sweet, lets see him forget to mention her to any more of his friends after that.

"The best part is that I took a picture of it if anyone wants to see it later," Amy said just to make sure she got back at her bro completly before the day was over.

Even Kai started to chuckle a little after that one. He even knew what she was doing and that made it all the more funnier to him.

Later on at the dinner table, "so how has everything been going on around here since I've been gone, I want all the details," said Amy as she was very anxious to find out if all that grandpa and Hero said was true about Tyson and his team being the greatest beybladers in the world and if it was true or not that Hillary and Tyson were really dating. Seeing as how Amy had to leave for boarding school when she was 9 she pretty much missed all that had happened, of course Hillary wrote to her about all that was going on but the story just isn't as great when you only hear it from one person, you have to hear it from every perspective in order to get all the details and put them all together to form a great adventure which is exactly what Amy wanted, plus even Hillary couldn't tell her how the whole thing began. So pretty much the whole night was spent with every one telling Amy about their little adventures from how the team was formed to how they all split up to battle each other only to come back together to defeat Boris and his new team of beybladers. They also talked about all the friends and enemies they made along the way.

Afterwards everyone was exausted from talking so much except Kai, who only put in a few words or so, but they also felt a littler prouder of themselves after recalling all the great things they did and how many friends they made on the way. Amy was still sitting there quitely though still trying to take in all that had happened in only 6 years and in a way she sort of felt exiled from all the others because she was not there for a single event or gathering or any of it, instead she was away at boarding school or at least thats what every one else thought anyway, well every one except Tyson, Hiro, grandpa, and Hillary. But instead of going into a state of depression she just put on a plastic smile when Hillary asked "So Amy where are you staying tonight? You know you could always stay at my place and we could have a sleepover, it'll be just like old times," "Well actually I'm staying in a nearby apartment complex," said Amy as everyone gave her a confused look. "How come?" asked Hillary with a pouty face, "Don't give me that face Hillary, its not because I don't want to its because I can't, but you're welcome to come and stay with me and you can tell me all thats been going on with you and Tyson," wispered Amy looking between Hillary and Tyson as both their faces turned red. "Ok lets, I'd love to see the place, I hope you have plenty of sweets and a scary movie or two, so are we going or not?" said Hillary speedily as she was in a hurry to get out of there after that embarrasing moment and totally forgeting the fact that Amy never answered her question about why she couln't stay at the doujo with every one else, "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow it was nice meeting all of you," Amy said while Hillary kept pulling her farther and farther out the doorway mumbling something about "Why did you have to bring that up in front of everyone, oh just you wait, revenge will be sweet!"

_Well there's the first chapter hope you liked it. I don't exactly know why i decided to write a Beyblade fic, I don't even read Beyblade fics._

_Please R&R if you have time._


	2. Sleepover

Chapter 2 Sleepover

As Amy said, the apartment complex wasn't that far away from the doujo at all, in reality it was only about a quarter of a mile away and in walking distance. When Hillary and Amy got there it seemed very nice and tidy. Amy's apartment number was 888 which actually made Amy very happy because her lucky number is 8.

As soon as Amy opened the door Hillary gasped at how amazing the place was, the living room and kitchen were both huge and had plenty of space to walk in and down the hall there must have been six different doors most likely leading to more huge rooms and maybe a bathroom or three, and throughout the whole tour Hillary saw that the whole place was furnished, and not with just any funiture either, some of it looked like it came from all over the world, for a girl who only just got back today she sure did move in quickly. "Is all this furniture really yours Amy, and how did you move it all in so quickly, I mean i know that your job paid good but wow I didn't know it paid that good" Hillary said with a hint of amazement in her voice, she of course knew that Amy was and ex-assasin because she was her best friend and it was only fair that she tell her after she just confessed her feelings about Tyson to her one day during a game of truth or dare, she also knew that she was one of the best, even is she was young still, so she should be paid just as good, but you'd be pretty shocked too if you stepped into an 8 room apartment and had the nerve to ask her why she didn't want to stay in her grandfathers doujo with seven other people staying there and just two bathrooms.

In just a matter of minutes though Hillary was over the whole huge apartment and rich ex-assasin best friend thing and was chowing down on some chocolate fondu that Amy had just prepared and was just about getting ready to settle down and watch the scariest movie ever, The Ring, the only thing missing was Amy and that was because she was in her room writing to her dead mother about todays events then once she was done she would burn the piece of paper on her balcony so that the ashes would be caught by the wind and float on to the heavens above and reach their destination, thats what Amy has always done ever since she heard that if you blow the seeds off of a dandylion and make a wish then the wind current will take the seeds up to the heavens above where it will reach the one who can grant your wish, and so Amy figured if it works for dandylion seeds why not a burnt letter.

Later on after the movie, "So you never did answer my question of why you can't stay at your granpa's crowded doujo instead of living in this palace," said Hillary with a bit of humor in her voice. "Hillary you know exactly why but just to get you to stop asking me; as you already know I've decided to retire as an assasin, even though I'm young, and just live out the rest of my life peacefully so 'they' thought it would be safer for me, my family and friends, in case certain events were to occur, if I lived a good distance away but not too far so that I could come see you guys whenever I wanted and seeing as how I was one of their best they didn't want me living out the rest of my life in nothing but the best and thats how I got this so called 'pallace'" said Amy with a long sigh. "Man sometimes I wish I was you," exclaimed Hillary, "Trust me being an assasin is not all its cracked up to be" replied Amy, "Who said anything about being an assasin, I just meant I wish I could have all this cool stuff," Hillary said as the two girls burst out laughing.

The next day Hillary and Tyson got into another argument, something about who makes the best ramen and unfortunately Amy got dragged right into the middle of it. "Come on Amy you have got to try my chicken flavored ramen I know you'll love it better than that wannabe beyblader's," said Hillary shoving a huge bowl of ramen in Amy face, "Who are you calling a wannabe your the one who can't even launch a beyblade properly!" retalliated Tyson while shoving a giant bowl of steak flavored ramen in Amy face. "ugh are they always like this?" asked Amy turning to look at the others while trying to ignore the two bowls of ramen and the arguing couple who once again started insulting each other like they were bitter enemies instead of an actual couple, "Yep," replied Max, Ray, and Kenny simultaneously. Finally deciding that she had enough Amy gets up into a defensive stance and declares "Alright listen you two if I hear one more insult come out of your mouths today I'll make sure neither one of you ever even see another bowl of ramen ever again or anything else for that matter got it!" as she glared at Tyson and Hillary who were suddenly silent, shocked that someone actually had the guts to stop them from arguing, and afraid because both of them knew very well that unlike most people Amy would definitly carry out that threat in need be. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly after that, Hillary and Tyson never argued after that all day or any other day for that matter and to tell you the truth, it was like heaven for the others as they didn't have to worry about being dragged into anymore of their arguments ever again.

"I don't believe it I've never seen them get along so well" said Ray as he watched Hillary and Tyson carry on a normal conversation without disagreeing on anything, and whenever they did he noticed that Amy would always glance their way and once they got the message they started discussing another topic so as not to make Amy actually carry out her threat. "Man I guess she wasn't joking when she threatened them," exclaimed Max as he noticed the pattern as well, "Either that or they both fear her so much that they just don't want to have to find out if she would really do what she said she would," exclaimed Kenny as he too noticed the pattern, "I'm really starting to like this girl," said Dizzy.

Even Kai figured it out, probably sooner than the others, and secretly had to agree with Dizzy. Also there was a certain characteristic to her that he just couldn't put his finger on, but there was also something about her that disturbed him a little. Every time someone tried to bring up the topic of her boarding school, and you could hardly tell unless you studied her closely, it was like her mouth was saying one thing but her eyes always had that look like she was hiding something, the problem was Kai was never really the best when it came to figuring others out, and plus he would hardly say a word to her, much less try to get her to reveal her deep dark secret, so Kai usually just kept to himself and thats what he liked about hanging with Tyson and the others because they knew he wasn't really one for talking and they eventually accepted that, but this girl was just driving him crazy and he couldn't figure out why so that just pissed him off. All he needed was some kind of occurance or something to get him started in the right direction as to find out what it was that Amy was hiding, and thats exactly what he got.

_Whew second chap done. Hope I didn't stray out of character. Well again please R&R if you have time. Thank you!_


	3. Sparing

Chapter 3 Sparing

One day while Tyson and the others were working on improving their beyblading skills, Amy and Hillary decided to occupy themselves by playing a game of crazy eights, and Hiro was practicing his martial arts, out of the blue he asks "Hey Amy why don't you come and spar with me like old times?" with an unusually suspicious smirk on his face, "Sorry but I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I embarrassed you in front of these boys here," said Amy, "Oh really?" exclaimed Hiro while unsheathing a samurai sword with a blade that was anything but blunt and began to make some of the guys nervous as he kept swinging it around vigorously over and over again, "Hiro you know I'll kick your butt," she said giving off her own smirk, "Ah, but you'll never really know unless you find out first hand," replied Hiro as he tossed Amy an odd shaped looking weapon with two slits, one on each opposite end of the black stick-like weapon, finally after letting out a long sigh Amy responds, "Fine just to prove that I'm right I will spar with you but don't think I'm gonna hold back just because your my older brother," as she grabbed the odd shaped stick, "Just give me a sec to change into my sparing clothes," she said before she ran into the doujo only to return ten minutes later wearing nothing but the color white in the form of a long-sleeved jumpsuit that ended right in the middle of her upper thighs and to top it all off a pair of pure white knee-high boots along with the odd pole-like weapon attached to her back vertically with a long strap that streched across her chest to hold the weapon in place.

"Well now, shall we begin?" asked Amy as she moved into the middle of the doujo's courtyard, "Lets," Hiro said as he got into his fighting stance with both his hands on the handle of his sword, just like an actual samurai would stand right before they were about to attack, while Amy was just standing there normally staring down her brother and secretly trying to predict his first move. "Very impressive," declared Hiro as he figured that his sister was of course following the number one rule of fighting, which was 'always keep them guessing', hence the not taking a stance part, because you pretty much give away what techniques your going to use if you do, but Hiro never really like that rule so he just did what came naturally to him, and I don't know about you but I'm actually starting to see the resemblace between Hiro and Tyson now. "Well at least some things never change," Amy said refering to Hiro, "This'll be easier than I thought," exclaimed Amy who really knew better but just wanted to piss Hiro off.

"Ready?" asked Hiro, "Ready," exclaimed Amy.Next thing Hiro knew Amy was right in front of him with her fist heading straight towards his face, but he luckily dodged it at the last minute by turning to the side only to have Amy bend down on her knees and stick one leg out so as grab hold of his and trip Hiro, but again unsucsessful as he just barely dodged that attack as well by simply doing a backflip right when her lowercalf was about to make contact with his legs and all the while still gripping the sword in one hand. And even after that quick charge neither Hiro nor Amy had even broken a sweat. So they began again except this time Hiro was the one to suprise Amy by appearing right in front of her with a sword held in one hand on the right side preparing to slice Amy in half vertically, but to no avail as it ended up only slicing the air for Amy had up and vanished. As Hiro started to regain his senses, after charging so fast, so as to train his mind to fully be aware of his surroundings in order to discover where his little sister had dissapeared to, he failed to notice the dark figure behind him with two short blades in each hand and a glare that just screamed death, as the figure was preparing to slice Hiro's head off, Tyson's grandpa suddenly appeared exclaiming rather calmly "That's enough Amy," and thats when Hiro finally took notice of the dark shadow standing behind him just as it replied back "yes grandfather," and soon after there was no more dark figure looming over Hiro, only Amy in her white jumpsuit with two short bladed swords in each hand.

Now at first Tyson and the others thought nothing of it when Hiro asked Amy to spar with him because they all knew what she was going to say simply because she had been giving him the exact same answer for the past couple of weeks now, so they just learned to ignore it after figuring out that there wasn't much interestin seeing just a brother annoy his sister each and every day by asking her the same question again and again, but only when Amy finally agreed to spar with him did they decide to pay attention again only this time with newfound interest. Once Amy came out with her sparing clothes on did Kai once again sense that unknown characteristic about her that he just couldn't understand. So in order to make room for the two they all decided to sit on the edge of the outside walkway, plus it would also give them a better view of the fight to come.

"Do you really think Amy was serious when she said that she could beat Hiro?" asked Kenny as he still couldn't quite figure out weather or not Amy was joking when it came to certain things, "Nah, she couldn't possibly, and besides I've seen Hiro practice and even by my standards he is pretty good, and this time I'm not just talking about his beyblading," said Ray knowing full well how much potential Hiro had, I mean it only made sense that Tyson ended up being the worlds greatest beyblader, just look at who he had helping him along the way, even now there are still times when Hiro ends up teaching Tyson something new about beyblading. "I dunno you guys, isn't the number one rule of beyblading, 'never underestimate your opponent'?" Hillary said after hearing Ray gloat on about Hiro, for she knew what Hiro and Amy were both capable of, but when it came to fighting there was no comparing the two, Amy was always going to excel beyond expectations, but she was kind of hoping that none of the boys would take her comment seriously, because if any of the guys did find out what Amy had really been doing those 6 years away then Hillary would be responsible for giving Amy's personal secret away after she trusted Hillary enough not to, but she soon just shrudged it off figuring that there was nothing more left for Hillary to do except just relax and enjoy the showdown.

But little did Hillary know that someone did take that little comment she made seriously. At first Kai couldn't quite grasp the full meaning of what she was really trying to say, but later on after the spar was over and everyone still wasn't quite over their moment of shock, Kai began to try and put it all together, like it was just some giant puzzle for him to solve, but Kai still felt like there was some pieces missing, well that and the fact that he was never really good at puzzles. So for now Kai just kept his thoughts to himself incase his clues might cause trouble which he really wasn't in the mood for.

_OMG that was by far the hardest chapter I have written so far. That battle scene took for ever to write seeing as how I'm a perfectionist I had to get everything right, which was not easy since I don't know the first thing about fighting. Please R&R as always. Arigatou!_


	4. Last Day Of Summer

Chapter 4 Last Day Of Summer

A couple of days later Tyson's grandpa one day roamed into the living room and just randomly asked everyone, "Its a beautiful day out, how about a trip to the beach?" "Grandpa are you crazy its a hundred and four degrees out and you want to go to the beach!" exclaimed Tyson remembering the last time he went to the beach and came back with a full-body sunburn simply because he forgot to put on sunscreen, "Well then I suggest this time you don't forget to wear sunscreen, seriously I thought you were the champion beyblader and yet here you are afraid of getting a little sunburn," said Hillary with a giant smirk on her face finally discovering one of Tyson's weaknesses. "Yeah Tyson come on don't be such a wimp, look I'll even remind you to put on sunscreen if you'll go, plus I'll even challenge you to a surfing contest, how's that sound," declared Amy now remembering that awesome surfing outfit she bought in Florida the last time she was in America and thought that it would be cool if she could at least use it once. Seeing as how Tyson could never refuse a challenge, especially from his sister who always use to challenge him at everything, said in a defiant tone "You're on sis! And I can gaurantee you this time I won't lose!" "We'll see about that," declared Amy smirking at her brothers answer. "And afterwords dudes we can comeback and have a giant cook-out to celebrate your last day of summer!"shouted Tyson's grandpa who was especially happy about today. "Aww grandpa why did you have to go and bring that up for," graoned Tyson. Soon everyone else agreed as well, even Kai who didn't particularly like anything to do with 'hanging out' but felt like a little break wasn't going to kill him especially on the last day of summer. Next stop the beach.

When they all finally arrived after taking an hour just to get ready, mostly on Hillary's part because she always did take forever when it came to picking things out to wear before Amy finally came to the rescue and just grabed a swimsuit out of her own drawer and handed in to her as a keepsake, and oddly enough Hillary put it on without complainig even once, they found the place to be almost deserted except for a few kids and a sleeping lifeguard. Turns out almost everyone on Okaida was away on vacation, but nobody really complained as crowds usually ruined all the fun anyway.

Now of course all the guys were wearing swimshorts after stripping out of their cover clothes, then while the girls were stripping out of their cover clothes the guys were just about to squirt them with water guns, which was Tyson's idea of course, but then remembered the little 'spar' between Hiro and Amy and started having second thoughts which eventually lead to them just putting the guns away and completly forgeting about them.

Later while the boys were playing a game of volley ball, Hillary and Amy were renting some surf boards. "I didn't know you surfed Amy, how come you never told me?" asked Hillary who was a little hurt because she was suppose to be Amy's best friend who was use to Amy telling her pratically everything and yet here she was finding out something totally new about her best friend that didn't seem like something she would keep from her, "I did tell you or at least I wrote to you about it, remember when I said that me and some girls from 'school' were going to the beach with a couple of guys while we were in Italy, well it just so happened that one of the guys was a pro surfer and offered to teach me," exclaimed Amy. "Oh yeah thats right, sorry,"apoligized Hillary "Forget it, if you'd like I could show you some of the tricks he taught me," said Amy after they had gotten their boards. "Sure!" (AN: I'm not going to go into detail about what Amy teaches Hillary cause I don't even know the first thing about surfing)

While Amy and Hillary were occupying themselves with a little surfing contest between the two, Tyson and the others were still going at it with their volleyball game. "So how come you never mentioned anything about Amy, I mean I just can't believe that you completly forgot you had a twin sister the whole 3 years we've been together as a team," exclaimed Ray while getting ready to serve the volleyball. The score was 6 to 6, the teams were Max and Tyson, and Ray and Kai, and I think we all know how competitive the boys were so they just couldn't leave it as a tie. "Well umm you all know how forgetful I can be at times haha," replied Tyson a little nevously while trying to think of a quick response so as to not make anyone suspicious. "He's got a point there Ray," said Dizzy who was keeping score of the game with Kenny. "Hahaha yeah, and after hearing Amy's story about Tyson forgeting to put on his clothes, I wouldn't be surprised if he forgot his own birthday," said Max, "Hey I only did that once and it was because I had a really important test that day!" declared Tyson who was now as red as a tomato.

An hour or two later everyone was getting ready to leave and head back to the doujo for an old fashioned grill party. (whoo old fashioned American barbique yay)

Once the food was done everyone started chowin down. Everyone had a blast that night celebrating their last day of summer.

_Ummm Yeah I just got a little tired of writing about angst so I decided to take a brake, sorry that the chapter is a little short I wasn't really feeling very creative. Please R&R. Thanks!_


End file.
